Konoha High School
by Apple sauce rules
Summary: My second fanfiction pls read it has drama fluff and more pls read and review


Apple sauce rules

Konoha High Modern

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 1 First Day

"Hinata come down here you don't want to be late on the first day to your new high school do you" Hiashi said loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes father I just have to put my sweater and coat on"Hinata said loud enough for her dad to hear though not as loud

Hinata was in a blue miniskirt white sailor shirt and a red tie( average Japanese school outfit you know what I mean right)

"I'm ready father can we go now" Hinata asked very politely

"Sure" Hiashi said he was very proud of his two daughters but he never shown it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody was talking to eahother then suddenly Kakashi sensei entered and told the class to settle down

"Settle down class we have a new student joining the class today"

Once the class settled down he asked the new student to enter the classroom

"May you please enter the classroom " Kakashi said

"G-Good morning" Hinata asked shyly

"Well you can sit next to Sakura. Sakura raise your hand so Hinata may sit next to you" Kakashi said

Hinata was walking up the steps and the everyone was staring at her but only Naruto saw it and he stood up.

"Will you all stop looking at her like that she's pretty nervous just let her sit down and breath Sorry Kakashi sensei please countinue" Naruto sat down and breathed he never had to yell unless it was for something important

With all that Kakashi said" anyway to countinue this morning just do whatever I don't care"

Hinata decided to talk with Sakura "Hi Sakura" Hinata said smiling

"Please tell me you don't think just because Kakashi made me raise my hand so you could sit next to me made me your friend you blue haired bitch."

"I-I just thought we could be friends" Hinata was worried she wouldn't make freinds

"We'll you can back off now bitch you flat chested Ho". "What's up with your eyes their purple" Sakura said in a angry voice ( I hate Bashing Hinata but its the story pls bear with it)

Hinata was sitting in the back row alone in the corner after everybody left but Naruto came back to get his locker combo out of his desk he saw Hinata crying

"Hey Hinata what's wrong" He said handing her a tissue.

"I-It's nothing" Hinata said looking down

"You can tell me I can maybe even help you also if you like I can probably help you find your way around the school".

"It's just that I was cursed out by Sakura she was saying really bad things" Himata said quietly

"Like what" Naruto asked

Naruto was in utter shock at what he had just heard. Naruto tried to look past that and told her that he'll take her to the main office to get her schedule and a locker

"Good morning principal Tsunade" Naruto said with a smile

"So this is the new transfer student" Tsunade said looking at Hinata

"Good morning principal Tsunade my name is Hinata Hyuga" she said kindly

"We'll what can I help you with" Tsunade said

"We'll Hinata needs a locker and schedule" Naruto said answering for Hinata

"The schedule here you go lady also for lockers we have none available maybe you can try to get someone to share a locker with you" Tsunade suggested

"I'll share my locker with you Hinata I don't mind sharing all I got in their is my sweater and some extra books"Naruto said smiling like an idiot.

"We'll I don't want to be any trouble for you" Hinata said

"Don't worry you won't be a bother" Naruto said smiling at her

With that Hinata gave him a hug and Naruto blushed a bit

Naruto took Hinata to his locker she only placed her coat and sweater in their and let Naruto close Naruto then took her to the second period class Tsunade wrote them a note to give their teacher the next morning.

Science Room

Xxxxxxxxxx

The science room was great it had skeletons photos of human brains and more(I'm not in HS yet so I don't know what's in a HS science room)

"Everyone please take your seat" Ms. Kurenai said

Yes mam the whole class said

"Alright down to business new girl can you answer a question for me please only if you want to if not it's okay". Kurenai said smilingly

"S-Sure" Hinata replied

"Good tell me how do you find the atomic number? Amount of Neutrons? and how you find the amount of electrons?"

Hinata answered with" to find the atomic numer you must find the amount of protons because however many protons there are is the atomic to find the amount neutrons you must subtract the amount of protons from the atomic mass to find the amount of neutrons. Also for the amount of electrons you must only look at the amount of protons.(seventh grade science sry but I'm not at high school yet but I will in 2 yrs)

"Cute with a brain first time in years I've seen a girl In this school who's pretty and has a brain" Naruto thought

Kurenai was glad to find a new student who cared she knew she would be important.

"We'll you may sit down" Kurenai said

Xxxxxx

Well chapter one done also pls review and fowl,ow pls

Side note how can I ask a girl that I like to go out with me pls help their only been kissed by some female freinds when I help them alot see u later


End file.
